popnmusicfandomcom-20200223-history
Hiumi
- LT▾= - 1P= - 2P= - Swimsuit= - Winter Clothes= - Jadeite= }} - 21▾= - 1P= - 2P= - 3P= }} }} |caption = The cool student council president who manipulates ice |birthplace = General Hospital |birthdate = February 15th |gender = Female |race = Human |ecolor = Cyan |hcolor = Light Pale Blue |hobby = Student council enforcement, clean-up activities |relative = Retsu Rinka Fuga |like = Pastel-kun (the mainstay mascot from REFLEC BEAT) |dislike = A problem child who causes a commotion |appearance1 = pop'n music Sunny Park |appearance2 = pop'n music ラピストリア |theme = Snowy Core illumina ice crystals |designer = shio}} Hiumi is one of the characters from Pop'n Music Sunny Park, and one of the four characters of Tsugidoka. Her element is Ice. Personality この世界を司る4つの元素。私達と学園に架せられた秘密。 …これで理解ったわよね？ This world is responsible for four elements. Secrets have imposed on the school with us. '' ''...Is this understandable? Hiumi is the school council president and the daughter of the General of the hospital. Unlike others, she is calm and really mature like Fuga. Hiumi wields a cerulean pear-shaped lapis, when she arrives at "Another World", created by MZD. She is a fan of Pastel-kun, the Mascot from the REFLEC BEAT series, and has a sense of justice to use her powers to destroy evil deed. Character Information See Hiumi/Character Information. History Hiumi is born with a married couple who have founded a famous hospital. Since then, she been studying medicine and nursing. One day, her cyrokinesis power was awaken; however, her powers were causing a huge disaster. Her parents decided to lock her to prevent any chaos, before Hiumi became a hikikomori for years. One day, she was visited by MZD along with Mimi and Nyami. Mimi explain to her about her powers. Hearing this, Hiumi decides channeling her inner ability. Altough her parents were against this, they happily saw that she overcomes her new abilities. Appearance Snowy Core Hiumi is first introduced as a tall, bright-skinned female with glowing, cerulean eyes. She has powder-blue-colored hair that stretches to her waist, and the ends are styled in waves. She wears a white headband. Her vestments are a gray, long-sleeved dress and white knee-length boots with gainsboro soles. The blue band is patched to her left arm and a badge is located on her left chest. Hiumi's 2P color palette no longer holds icy color schemes. Her hair color shifts into a dark blonde color, and her eyes are neutrally green. Her whole dress and soles are colored light blue, while other parts of her clothing are colored red. Every black color is shown on her neck cover, belt, sleeve highlights, and pants. Her 3P recoloring has dark grey hair, pale skin, and purple eyes. Her coat was re-colored as light teal, her boots dark blue, and her tab purple; the rest of her pieces of garments are normal blue. illumina Hiumi's hair is tied up into a flowing ponytail with a blue headband. Her vestments are a white dress with elbow-length sleeves, a badge, a blue waist belt and a matching watch worn on her left wrist. Hiumi is shown wearing gray pantyhose and white flats. Her 2P color palette gives Hiumi light pink hair and a magenta headband, especially her green eyes from her previous debut. Hiumi's shirt is colored light cyan, her belt dark grey, and her entire stockings and flats in a few, dark purple schemes, and her lapis is colored pink instead of blue. This palette is confimed in ice crystals from the same game One of her extra outfits for her talk sprite includes a blue bikini, overlapped by a very light blue shawl, alongside with a white broad hat. Hiumi's winter attire is a light parka and yellow gloves. Hiumi can be seen with Jade's attire once. Cameos Hiumi appears in each Tsugidoka! character's FEVER! and Win animations. In Pop'n Music Lapistoria, Hiumi appears on Fuga and Albireo's Lose animations. She also makes cameos in Miyu's Miss (along with Retsu) and Lose (along with Rinka) animations at the same time. Other Character Comments Pop'n Music Lapistoria: 氷の能力を秘めた生徒会長はラピストリアでも大忙し、今日もみんなの学園生活向上のために頑張っているんだって。 The student council president who hides an ice ability but busy in Lapistoria, I heard that she is working hard for school improvement of the living standards of everyone today. NET Self Etymology By dividing , 氷 (hi or kou) translates to "ice", and 海 (umi) translates to "sea". Hiumi's name roughly translates to "icy sea" or "icy waters". Trivia *Like all four Tsugidoka characters, Hiumi represents Winter. **Rinka represents Spring. **Fuga represents Fall. **It is very unusual that Retsu represents Fall, instead of Summer. *Hiumi's birthdate is identical to Hatena's or ?. *In PONの運命浄化計画 event, Hiumi representing REFLEC BEAT. *So far, there are characters who appear in Hiumi's animations: **Retsu, Fuga, and Rinka all appear in Hiumi's FEVER!, Lose, and Win animations. **Pastel-kun makes a cameo on Hiumi's WIN animation. In Lapistoria, he also creates his cameo in Hiumi's Lose animation. ***He also makes an appearance in snow prism's album art. ***If Pastel-kun makes an appearance, then that marks Hiumi as one of the two only Tsugidoka characters to adore a mascot in another BEMANI game. This goes to Rinka as well (Nyaguwa). ***Miyu's makes a cameo on Hiumi's FEVER WIN animation. *Hiumi is the only Tsugidoka! character to not have a crossover/another song besides her debut song in Pop'n Music Sunny Park. *ノﾘσ_σλ means that Hiumi gets her own emoticon in the Pop'n Music Twitter page. Gallery Animations hiuneu.gif|Neutral (Snowy Core) hiugrat.gif|Great HiumiMISS.gif|Miss Hiumifever.gif|FEVER! HiumiFEVERWIN.gif|FEVER! Win HiumiLOSE.gif|Lose Hiumi2pnormal.gif|2P Neutral hiumi3p.gif|3P Neutral huminuetral.gif|Neutral (illumina) lthgood.gif|Good humigood.gif|Great Hiumi miss.gif|Miss lthfev.gif|FEVER! hiltfwin.gif|Win lthfeverwin.gif|FEVER! Win lthulose.gif|Lose Screenshots Cha_main_hiumi_01.png|Hiumi's appearance in Pop'n Music Lapistoria tumblr_miz7sv131y1qh8espo1_1280.png|From the @popn_team Twitter. tsu.png|From Anelis' Animation. tsu2.png|From Anelis' Animation. cha_main_ending_00.png|Hiumi with Retsu, Fuga and Rinka in Anelis' Portrait. cha_main_harmonia_00.png|Hiumi with Retsu, Fuga, Rinka, Nyami and Mimi on Harmonia's Portrait huimiport.png CBt4KV3UEAAwFrB.jpg 20150115003525.jpg Merchandise Hiumi Win Card.jpg|Hiumi's WIN animation 3_5402.png Hiumi card.png|Hiumi's Card Category:Characters Category:Sunny Park Characters Category:Tsugidoka Characters Category:AC Characters Category:Females